


Лед и пламя

by Isabelle80



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [3]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle80/pseuds/Isabelle80
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Лед и пламя

  
Ротгер Вальдес, говорят, влюбляется пятнадцать раз на дню. Вальдес играет с жизнью и фехтует со смертью, танцует с волнами, разговаривает с ветром и смеется, как в последний раз. Никто не знает, какие у Ротгера Вальдеса головные боли.

Когда он остается один, он прижимается лбом к стеклу, чтобы унять беспрестанно горящее пламя. Холод помогает — совсем ненамного. Помогает напиться, и он пьёт ведьмовку, как воду, пока не приходит похмелье. Помогают танцы на горе — после них порою целых полдня голова светла и просторна; как раз хватает, чтобы добраться до моря. Море помогает тоже — под прохладными порывами ветра, под солеными брызгами в лицо Ротгер оживает, забывается и ощущает себя почти нормальным. Жить можно только в море, но даже адмирал не может насовсем переселиться в воду. Особенно если на суше его ждут обязанности и долг, особенно если никому толком ничего не известно.

Много лет назад юный Ротгер решает: он ни за что не даст своей особенности себя победить. Он не проиграет эту битву, не станет лежать пластом, не окажется увечным. Проживет жизнь, как нравится, займется тем, что захочется. Не даст себя ограничить ни в чем, не узнает постыдной жалости, не увидит снисходительности. Тогда же он решает: никто не узнает. К счастью, именно тогда его семья переезжает в Хексберг.

«Северный воздух, близость моря», — говорит седой бергерский врач его матери. Они жили на севере, это помогло. А в Хексберг морская прохлада наполняет силой, наконец остужает горящие виски. В Хексберг можно жить, пламя тлеет, а не сжигает огнем. А все, что севернее Хексберг, уже не принадлежит Талигу.

Ротгер остается в Хексберг. Теперь это его город, и никому он его не отдаст. Он не относится к прочему флоту, не делит командование с Альмейдой, никого будто не удивляет отдельная хексбергская эскадра. Рамон кое-что знает, и все-таки — недостаточно. Когда на зиму флот отправляется на Марикьяру, Ротгер не покидает севера. Ему не спуститься ниже Ардоры, а южная Марикьяра — обиталище Закатных тварей. Ротгер не принадлежит ко всем остальным, он принадлежит только себе.

— Да не смотрите вы так на эту воду. Скажите, если вам нужно. Подождите, сейчас я налью.

Первое столкновение — случайность. Руперт внизу на кухне, забирает отвар для своего адмирала. Ротгер замечает взгляд Кальдмеера на графин с водой, обращает внимание на пересохшие губы. Налить воду в бокал ему нетрудно, передать — тоже, а еще он осторожно поддерживает сосуд, пока Кальдмеер не напьется, и тогда он касается его запястья.

Возвращаясь в кресло, Ротгер отмечает, как утихла, пригасла терзавшая его с утра головная боль. Но может же такое случиться? Наверняка он просто увлёкся беседой. Кальдмеер интересный собеседник, хотя спокойный и сдержанный. Не тратит лишних слов, а те, что есть, попадают в цель. С ним легко вести разговор. Можно отвлечься, можно позабыть про боль.

— Осторожнее... тихо. Да что вы делаете? Адмирал, постойте, обопритесь на мою руку... вот так.

Кальдмеер пытается встать, хотя ему слишком рано. Руперта опять где-то носит, зато Ротгер как раз заглянул поутру и теперь успевает подхватить упрямого гостя. Он аккуратно поддерживает Кальдмеера под локоть, помогает ему выпрямиться, ухватиться за кровать, сделать несколько шагов до окна.  
Чужая холодная кожа горит под его пальцами.

После голова не болит до самого вечера.

— Вина я вам, адмирал, пока не предлагаю, но, может, вы разделите со мной чашку шадди? Мои южные родственники предпочитают шадди с медом, корицей и острым перцем, однако я не столь оригинален, и, полагаю, за отсутствие перца вы еще будете мне благодарны... Аккуратно, слишком горячо, я подержу.

Ротгер приходит каждый день, снова и снова находит время и отыскивает предлог. Он — радушный хозяин, всегда готов помочь гостям, придержать или подать что-то, если потребуется. И притронуться, разумеется, исключительно невзначай.

Это не ошибка, ему не показалось. Все повторяется каждый раз, хотя обычно ему достается не более пары коротких мгновений, но даже так их нередко хватает на целый безболезненный час. Лучше только с девочками, но к девочкам не стоит являться слишком часто, девочки могут не заметить и выпить до дна.

Он ломает голову, но так и не обретает достойный ответ. Единственная мысль, что приходит ему на ум, глупа и смешна: Ледяной. Северный адмирал, заявившийся прямо из моря, воистину под стать своему прозвищу холоден, как лед.

— Скажите, адмирал, в вашем роду случаем не водилось мистических существ?  
— Не то чтобы это было известно. Что за странный вопрос, господин Вальдес?  
— Подумалось. А разве вы не верите в существование чего-то подобного?  
— Я, признаюсь, более склонен верить собственным глазам.  
— Зря. Очень зря...

Легко прикоснуться к другу. Обнять, похлопать по плечу, пожать руку. Как касаться чужого человека, своего врага, своего пленника? Постоянно нарушать те границы, что привиты хорошим тоном и манерами?

Втайне Ротгер постыдно благодарен за то, что Кальдмеер все еще слаб. Это хороший повод поддержать его при случае, что-то передать, поправить плед, даже проверить пульс, если кажется, что лихорадка вернулась. Ротгер вовсю пользуется своей репутацией человека, который легко пренебрегает обычными нормами поведения. Он уже знает: через одежду чары не действуют, нужно напрямую притронуться к коже. Он начинает тихо ненавидеть Руперта, осторожно, по возможности незаметно отсылать его прочь. Руперт слишком готов услужить своему адмиралу, но эти счастливые случаи, эти жалкие короткие мгновения принадлежат Ротгеру. Он и так их крадет.

Когда к Кальдмееру постепенно возвращаются силы, Ротгер не в состоянии отказаться от своих привычек. Он с ужасом сознает, что рано или поздно все закончится. Когда Альмейда предлагает для надежности отправить адмирала по выздоровлении в крепость, Ротгер срывается так, что пугает себя сам.

Вечерами он сидит напротив адмирала, наслаждается каждой минутой беседы, следит за взором спокойных глаз, серых, как потемневшие волны, ловит редкие улыбки — у Кальдмеера совершенно чудесная улыбка, открытая и светлая, не ледяная ни в чем.

— Благодарю вас, господин Вальдес. Я вполне могу идти самостоятельно.

Ротгер знает, что это случится. Он понимает, как плохо себя сдерживает. С неведомым ему прежде страхом он ждет, когда Кальдмеер наконец-то как следует это заметит. Снова и снова он обнаруживает на себе внимательный взгляд, все чаще задумчивый, еще не враждебный. Он замечает, что Олаф начинает осторожно отстраняться. Он знает, что нужно уйти, но не находит сил.

Днём он порой ловит себя на совершенно непозволительных мыслях. Вместо того чтобы внимательно слушать о положении дел на верфи, он представляет себе, как хорошо было бы провести целую ночь, держа в объятиях Олафа Кальдмеера.

— Достаточно, господин Вальдес. Полагаю, мне следует просить о переводе в крепость.

Олаф стоит перед ним, прямой, холодный и строгий, его взгляд обжигает сильнее, чем горящий на щеке удар. Олаф — пленник, у него нет шпаги, он защищается, как может. Защищается от своего тюремщика, который захотел того, чего не следует, подобрался слишком близко, перешел все границы, бесчестно использует свое превосходство. В серых глазах не заметно опаски, но в глубине она, конечно, есть. Они оба знают, у кого здесь сила и власть.

Ротгер делает тяжелый вдох. Вот все и закончилось. Он потерял Олафа, теперь уже навсегда. Пальцы дрожат от желания дотронуться. Ему за всю жизнь не было так хорошо, как в эти недели.

Рукоятка ножа тяжелая и твердая, когда он берет его со стола и, разжимая пальцы Олафа, вкладывает ему в руку. Олаф не сопротивляется, но глаза его каменеют, темнеют, словно море перед штормом. Ротгер прикрывает веки, опускаясь на колени, подается вперед, прижимается горлом к острой кромке ножа. Ему кажется, что он чувствует прикосновение Олафа прямо сквозь сталь на своей шее.

Когда сталь исчезает, а прохладная ладонь ложится на его лоб, Ротгера окончательно накрывают ледяные волны, и он совершенно точно понимает: на самом деле до сих пор он не влюблялся никогда.

Олаф Кальдмеер, говорят, никогда не был влюблен. Возможно, он и вовсе неспособен полюбить человека. Он любит свой флот, в который вложил всю свою жизнь — это правда. Он любит море, и на том, вероятно, все и закончится.  
Море забирает у него флот.  
Олаф Кальдмеер держится спокойно, с уверенным хладнокровным достоинством. Каждое утро просыпается и проводит день, словно ничего не случилось, говорит с Руппи, отвечает, ведет себя привычным образом, будто ничто не может его задеть. Внутри Олаф — совершенно заледеневшая пустыня. Ничего, кроме льда, мучительной пустоты и невыносимого, бесконечно обжигающего холода. Никто не знает, как Олафу Кальдмееру больно внутри.

Вальдес врывается как опаляющий ветер. Оглушает, ослепляет, уносит за собой; раскалывает лед, согревает и наполняет воздух. Вальдеса слишком много, он горит неугасимым пламенем и озаряет все вокруг. Кажется, первый раз Олаф oсознает это, когда замечает, какие горячие у Вальдеса пальцы.

Вальдес — сама жизнь. Вальдес не сдерживает себя ни в чем, не знает границ и пределов. Вальдес — летняя гроза, раскаленный костер, солнечный свет. Рядом с ним Олаф ощущает, как в нем разбивается лед, пробуждаются ростки чувств — то, что он считал более невозможным. Вальдес согревает его, как уютная жаркая печь в зимний мороз.

С тем огнем, что есть в Вальдесе, не потеряться в заледенелой пустоте.

Конечно, он знает, как это неправильно. Сознает: хорошего не выйдет, выйти не может, добром не закончится. Нужно уйти, отстраниться и прекратить все, пока не поздно. Его слишком многое сдерживает, тогда как для Вальдеса преград, кажется, вовсе не существует. Олаф старается, сколько хватает сил. Пытается сохранить достоинство, рассудок и честь. Если из них двоих благоразумен он, то это его задача.

Слишком поздно. Лед треснул и проломился, согретый немеркнущим пламенем. Взошли первые ростки, пробились подснежники, пустыня наполняется светом, холод отступает и больше не жжет, а Олаф терпит очередное поражение.

Когда Олаф Кальдмеер опускается на колени рядом с Ротгером и позволяет пламени поглотить себя целиком, он совершенно точно понимает, что вполне способен любить человека.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

`<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`" 


End file.
